Pixel Stars:Lessons In Computers
by rikumi
Summary: Rated for language. The cast of Naruto is put into the 'real world'. I'm sorry I couldn't be more creative...(Yes, that means it's another highschool plot...) I NEED THE EXPERIANCE! Wait, getting off track... Anyway, this story's main pairing is SasuNaru


Hello everyone!! Yes, Yes, I know I should be spending time writing my other fic, but I couldn't resist.

'Sasuke's thoughts'

"Speech"

Now for a stupid Author's note!!

Itachi:-eyes dart around looking for an escape route-

Riku:-has a crazed glint in her eye- WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!

Itachi and Sasuke: …Ah…. –twitches simultaneously-

Riku: -snuggles her tied up bishies- Heh, heh, heh…

Itachi and Sasuke: -tries to escape-

Riku: -pouts- Aww, come on!! Ya know you like it!!! –luffs Itachi and Sasuke-

Sadly, I don't own Itachi or Sasuke or the rest of the Naruto gang. –Pout-

Naruto cast: -mutters- thank god…

Riku: . I HEARD THAT!!!

AND OH NO!! 'TIS ANOTHER HIGH SCHOOL PLOT!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pixel Stars

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was bored. Very bored indeed. It was the middle of a class day; he was sitting at his assigned seat with his feet atop the table, CD player's volume blasting, and listening to Orange Range. He paid his homeroom teacher no attention. Although his first period class happened to be computer and technology, he had no interest, at all, in what the teacher had to say. He knew most, if not all, the tricks to graphic and web design that the teacher was going to teach. His train of thought was interrupted by the sudden swinging open of the door. At the door stood a tall, slim blonde with stunning cerulean eyes. His ivory shirttails remained untucked, and his tie hung loosely about his neck, giving him a slightly punk look, more toned down that Sasuke's attire, who was wearing all black, untucked shirt, combat boots, and spiked collar. Sasuke had the grace to pull off his headphones, allowing them to rest about his neck whilst the teacher introduced the blonde to the class.

"Class, this is a new student."

'…no shit…'

"His name is…"Here the teacher glanced expectantly at the blonde for his name. The blonde, apparently, was paying to attention and was fumbling in his slim black side bag for something, triumphantly pulling out a sketchpad and pencil.

"..Huh?"

The teacher glared at the blonde.

"…The class would like to know your name." You could practically see a light bulb go off over the blonde's head as the class tittered.

"Naruto. 1.Uzamaki Naruto." Naruto gave a graceful nod to the class, glancing back at the teacher. "Can I take a seat now?" As luck would have it, the only empty seat was across from Sasuke's.

Naruto's sketching was suddenly interrupted by a conk on the head from a crumpled up piece of paper. He curiously opened it. It read:

_New around here huh?_

Naruto hastily scribbled a reply, then looked around for whoever had thrown the paper. Sasuke winked at him to indicate that he had thrown the paper. The blonde blushed a pale pink and tossed the paper lightly over his shoulder. They continued passing the note back and forth until the teacher noticed. He (the teacher) skimmed the note slightly, deciding it wasn't necessary to punish them by reading it aloud, but instead said…

"Sasuke, since you seem so eager to speak with Naruto, you will be his guide around the school until he gets acquainted with it."

Sasuke twitched as Naruto lightly smirked. The teacher continued.

"And tomorrow, be prepared to tell the class some of your likes, dislikes, and your ambition in life." The entire class groaned.

Sasuke was walking around the school grounds looking for a place to eat, while Naruto was trailing after him like a lost puppy and looking just as cute (AN-haha.) They both twitched as they noticed a stampede of fan girls coming after the two of them. Naruto shot Sasuke a look of terror.

"…Damn, I thought we lost them…"

They took off running across campus, stopping at the unlighted gym, pulling the door shut after them. The blonde and brunette paused there, trying to catch their breathes.

"…Are (gasp) they always like this?" Sasuke gave him 2 'the look'.

"…Well, there is usually less, but it (pant) seems you've earned yourself your own little fanclub…" Naruto sweatdropped.

"Well, it's not my fault I'm so damn cute!"

'Well, he's right on that one… Wait a minute!! What the hell and I thinking?! He's a fucking guy for god's sake!! –inwardly twitches-'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know. I KNOW it needs a lot of work. Not to mention it needs to be a whole lot longer!!! I just stink at writing… TT

1.HOW DO YOU SPELL HIS LAST NAME?! –needs help-

2.You know! 'The Look'! When someone looks at you like you're daft!!

Anyway, JUST REVEIW!!! I LIKE REVEIWS!!! PLEASE GIVE ME ADVICE!!

–Worships her reviewers-


End file.
